3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) (i.e., the improvement of a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)) is introduced as 3GPP release 8. 3GPP LTE uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) in downlink and uses Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) in uplink. Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) having a maximum of 4 antennas is adopted. Recently, a discussion on 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) which is the evolution of 3GPP LTE is in progress.
Technology introduced in 3GPP LTE-A includes a carrier aggregation, a relay, etc. A 3GPP LTE system is a single carrier system that supports only one bandwidth (i.e., one component carrier) of {1.4, 3, 5, 10, 15, 20} MHz. However, LTE-A is introducing multiple carriers employing a carrier aggregation. A component carrier is defined by a center frequency and a bandwidth. A multiple carrier system uses a plurality of component carriers having a smaller bandwidth than the entire bandwidth.
If a channel structure or a reference signal structure designed on the basis of the existing single carrier is used without change because a plurality of component carriers is used, the ambiguity of an operation may occur.